Duas pessoas, mas um único sentimento S2
by Isinha Weasley Potter
Summary: ela tinha um sentimento de ódio e ele de arrependimento... Depois de anos Gina volta para Hogwarts com fins de vingar-se das pessoas que lhe fizeram mal. Em meio a isso tudo seus pais tentando casa-la com o menino que ela mais odeia, Harry Potter. Diante de tudo isso um sentimento novo surgirá, será que ela se entregará a esse sentimento? Fic UA.
1. NA

Ooi finalmente depois de um bom tempo sem postar fic aqui estou de volta.

Dessa vez sera realmente uma fic, porque ate agora eu acho que só postei songfic e shortfic. Essa minha nova fic entra no ar essa semana e pretendo atualizá-la de duas em duas semanas, mas como estou no meu 3 ano e os vestibulares se aproximam creio que alguns capítulos atrasarão cerca de um mês. Mas isso não é de certeza.

Então até depois :D

Beijinhos!

Isinha Potter :D


	2. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

Eram 9 horas da manhã de sábado e a Molly Weasley chegara acordando Gina.

- Filha acorda hoje nós vamos almoçar na casa dos Potters – avisou Molly.

- Ah mãe, me deixa dormir mais um pouquinho – resmungou ela.

- Nada de mais um pouquinho Ginevra, levante-se agora que o almoço será ás 11 a.m.

- Affs ta certo! – respondeu Gina levantando-se irritada.

Foi ao banheiro fazer sua higiene matinal para descer e tomar café. James Potter era o sócio de seu pai na empresa que eles tinham e eram amigos desde o colégio. A empresa de seu pai era de tecnologias e se chamava "CC Technologies" e pelo fato de seu pai ser o dono de uma empresa de aparelhos tecnológicos, ela tinha de tudo que fosse lançado novo no mercado.

Gina era uma menina de personalidade forte, não era a toa que ela era ruiva natural. Seus cabelos eram ora liso, ora ondulado e não eram cheios, comprido ia quase ate o fim das costas. Tinha olhos castanho âmbar, era branca e possuía poucas sardas na bochecha e estudava em Beauxbatons. Tinha uma irmã mais nova de 12 anos chamada Luna Weasley, que ao contrario de Gina era loira, olhos azuis, branquinha e tinha uma calma e o dom de acalmar as pessoas a sua volta. Estudava em um internato na França e só vinha em casa de mês em mês. Hoje por exemplo ela estava no internato.

Quando chegou a sala de jantar encontrou o café na mesa, ou a empregada havia acabado de colocar lá, pois estava tudo quente. Começou a se servir e assim que acabara de comer, voltara para o quarto para tomar banho e ir se arrumando.

Tomou um banho quente e demorado para relaxar, saiu do banho e estava com o cabelo preso, colocou o roupão e foi ate a pia do banheiro e escovou seus dentes e fez a maquiagem. Quando retornou ao quarto e ficou parada em frente ao guarda-roupa aberto, pensando em que roupa usaria. Terminou decidindo-se por um short jeans branco que fica no meio da coxa com um sinto preto e uma blusa bege de alça. Os assessórios foram uma gargantilha dourada com um coração, brincos pequenos e simples dourado e uma sandália com um saltinho pequeno de cor bege. Penteou o cabelo liso que hoje estava com pequenas ondas nas pontas do cabelo.

Quando ficou pronta se juntou a seu pai que já estava na sala, só faltava Molly, que chegou logo em seguida a ela.

- Então, vamos? – perguntou ela.

- Claro – respondeu Arthur o pai de Gina – estávamos apenas esperando por você querida.

E assim saíram em direção ao carro e Gina foi escutando musica emburrada, porque toda vez que ia pra lá ficava entediada e não tinha ninguém da idade dela para ela conversar. Não que os Potters não tenham filhos, eles tem atualmente dois, um se chama Harry, mas ela o odiava por eventos que ocorrera há uns anos atrás quando ela ainda estudava em Hogwarts

Chegando lá Molly tocou a campainha da casa e logo a empregada foi atendê-los.

_**Minutos antes na casa dos Potters:**_

- Onde se meteu aquele menino? – perguntou Lilian já irritada porque Harry não descia e seus convidados, os Weasleys, estavam quase chegando.

- Calma querida, ele deve estar se arrumando – flou James – aliás, hoje ele vai conhecer a filha dos Weasleys e se tudo der certo como eu e Arthur esperamos os dois podem se gostar e pronto nossa família e os bens dela será preservada.

- Ah ela é simplesmente uma mocinha adorável e bem educada, diferentes das ex-namoradas dele – lembrou Lilian – lembra-se da Chang, toda metida e se achava a tal porque namorava nosso filho. Affs me dava enjoo só de olhar para o rosto daquela menina.

- É ainda bem que ele terminou com ela, era capaz dela engravidar dele só para o forçar a ficar com ela pro resto da vida – brincou James.

Foi bem na hora que escutaram a campainha.

- HARRY DESÇA, ELES CHEGARAM! – Lilian falou ao pé da escada para que Harry ouvisse.

- TO DESCENDO – respondeu ele. Havia alguns anos que não via Gina, depois do primeiro ano dela em Hogwarts ele nunca mais a viu, talvez seja porque ela foi morar na França - Será que ela ainda tem raiva de mim? – ele perguntou-se sabendo que só confirmaria quando descesse – ainda bem que a Cho não esta aqui, meus pais ainda não sabem que a gente reatou.

Quando Harry chegou ao ultimo degrau da escada ele a viu, "_nossa como ela está linda"_ pensou ele, parecia um anjo, ela estava com um short branco curto que deixava suas belas pernas bronzeadas e bem torneadas a mostra e uma blusa que estava lhe caindo muito bem, o cabelo estava ondulado e ruivo, ela havia crescido bastante.

- Olá Sr. e Sra. Weasley e olá Gina, quanto tempo heim, você esta linda Gina – cumprimentou ele a todos.

- Vocês já se conhecem? - Perguntou Lilian.

- Sim Lily, eu estudei meu primeiro ano em Hogwarts só que depois preferi estudar na França – explicou ela sorridente para Lilian e para Harry ela havia lançado um olhar mortal.

Arthur e James subiram pro escritório para conversarem sobre alguma coisa do trabalho e Molly e Lilian foram para a cozinha ver como estavam as coisas lá e deixou Gina e Harry a sós.

- Nossa Gina você... – ele estava sem palavras para descreve-la.

- Linda? Maravilhosa? Incrivel? Me poupe das suas palavras de admirações Potter, eu não preciso delas para saber como estou – falou ela sentindo muita raiva – é querido, como você esta vendo eu mudei bastante e deixei de ser aquela garotinha bobinha, irritante, besta e feia. Agora sou uma mulher com a cabeça bem centrada. E você continua o mesmo de cinco anos atrás, pelo menos no físico sim, já na mentalidade não sei. Você ainda anda feito um cachorrinho atrás da Chang? – desabafou Gina colocando toda a raiva que ela sentia por ele em cada uma daquelas palavras.

- Er... Eu e ela... Bom, nós somos namorados – falou ele impressionado por Gina falar daquele jeito com ele, quando menor ela tinha uma quedinha por ele e não conseguia falar palavras assim pra ele, debochando e desprezando ele.

- Ah... Você continua o mesmo de antes, sempre correndo atrás daquela metida a patricinha tisc, tisc - debochou ela – e como está Hogwarts? E Mione? Se é que você e o traste do meu irmão ainda falam com ela!

- Ei! Só porque eu e o Ron namoramos com Cho e Lilá não quer dizer que a gente não fale com Hermione, ainda somos amigos dela! - falou ele se aborrecendo.

- Ah é?! Não é isso que fiquei sabendo, umas amigas minha disseram que ela vive mais sozinha do que nunca e que a Chang e a Brown ainda vivem implicando com ela e você e o idiota do meu irmão não fazem nada, ficam olhando como se fosse lindo - Gina replicou agora com os olhos bem escuros de tanto ódio - eu desprezo elas duas mais do que tudo e isso tudo terá volta e será mais cedo do que elas imaginam.

- Do que você esta falando Gina? – indagou Harry.

- Você verá em breve – deu um sorriso sarcástico, logo em seguida seu celular vibrou e tocou - com licença é meu namorado, já volto.

Harry ficou olhando aturdido pra ela, o que será que ela quis dizer com _"você verá em breve"_? só o tempo irá dizer.

Pouco tempo depois eles foram chamados para almoçar e Harry não conseguiu tirar os olhos dela, era como se ela exercesse uma força sobre ele que o dominava e fazia-o desejar beija-la, abraça-la e que fosse correspondido, que ela o abraçasse, sorrisse pra ele, o acariciasse e que nunca saísse do seus braços e que acima de tudo correspondesse seus sentimentos.

- E então Gina, você gosta de estudar na França? – perguntou Lilian.

- Sim, gosto muito Lilly, apesar de ter o lado negativo que é ficar longe dos meus pais – falou ela e seus olhos se entristeceram um pouco – mais tem também o lado positivo que é falar fluentemente francês e também ficar perto do meu irmão Gui e da Lu.

- Mais você gostaria de voltar a morar aqui? Sente saudades de Londres? – dessa vez a pergunta veio de James.

- Ah, claro que gostaria e também morro de saudades daqui – falou ela sorrindo terna sentindo o olhar de Harry em si – mais eu me acostumei a França, eu estranho com o clima daqui, mas um dia quem sabe quando eu terminar a escola eu volte para aqui, mais não significa que ficarei sem ir para a França, até porque tenho amigos e amigas lá, maus irmão e meu namorado.

- Namorado?! – falaram todos os adultos ali presente e Gina os encarou como se fossem loucos.

- Claro – falou ela se irritando um pouco – já sou bem grandinha para namorar e além do mais ele é um menino muito legal e de uma boa família, os pais dele são donos do banco em que Gui trabalha e inclusive o conheci quando Gui foi convidado para uma festa na casa dos patrões, e eu já era amiga da irmã dele e meio que fui ficando amiga ate que ele me pediu em namoro e eu aceitei.

- Filha você devia ter nos dito – protestou Molly.

- Mãe não faz nem uma semana que ele me pediu em namoro! – disse ela com uma ponta de raiva – e além do mais, vocês deixando ou não ele é meu namorado!

- Ta certo, em casa conversaremos sobre isso – terminou o Sr. Weasley.

- Ok! Só não me venha com conversinha de me obrigar a terminar com o Joseph não, até porque nas férias mês que vem ele vira conhece-los.

- Ah mãe... Posso fazer um comunicado a você e o pai? – perguntou Harry.

- Claro meu filho, diga.

- Faz duas semanas que eu e Cho reatamos.

- Você reatou com aquela... Aquela... Arg! - falou Lilly com raiva - eu já lhe falei que não gosto dela e que ela só esta com você por causa do dinheiro e que provavelmente é o pai dela que a faz namorar com você.

- Mãe para de falar assim da Cho!

- Harry sua mãe esta apenas falando de como a Chang é de verdade - alfinetou Gina.

- Gina, você nem a conhece para estar falando assim dela!

- Não?! Esqueceu qual foi a verdadeira causa de eu ter saído de Hogwarts?! Deixe-me refrescar sua memória - falou Gina com muita raiva – eu sai por causa dessa cadela de se chama Cho Chang e da vadiazinha da irmã dela que se chama Lilá Chang a qual namora com o jumento do meu irmão e que as duas ate hoje fazem da vida de Mione o inferno naquele colégio. Só não continuaram fazendo da minha porque sai daquele colégio e sabe o que esse babaca e o idiota do meu irmão faziam? NADA! Só ficavam olhando e rindo como se fosse a coisa mais engraçada do mundo, é por isso que eu gosto tanto da Mione e vivo pedindo pra ela ir para a França.

Todos os adultos ficaram olhando incrédulos para Harry e chocados com Gina que deixara cair algumas lagrimas enquanto falava alto e em bom som o que a fizeram sair de Hogwarts.

Logo após o almoço acabou, James e Arthur subiram para o escritório com suas esposas.

- Como deixamos as coisas chegarem a esse ponto? – perguntou o Sr. Weasley.

- Eles se odeiam e nunca chegarão a serem amigos e muito menos se casarem - falou Lily.

- Temos que bolar um plano Arthur, o qual faça a Gina voltar para Londres e Harry se desculpar por tudo que fizera a Gina e esperar que ela o perdoe - Falou James.

- Verdade – concordou Arthur – mais até terminar o fim do ano de Gina em Beauxbatons tem tempo, agora estou cansado e quero ir para casa.

- Ta certo amigo, eu irei ter uma conversa séria com Harry – falou James pesaroso.

- E eu com a Gi, quero saber quem é esse menino que ela esta namorando.

E assim saíram do escritório, quando chegaram a sala Gina estava com fones de ouvido e calada olhando para a porta com cara emburrada de raiva e Harry estava em outro sofá olhando para baixo com olhar triste.

- Gina minha filha, vamos embora. Se despeça de James e de Lilly - falou Molly.

- Xau Lilly - falou e em seguida a abraçou sorridente - xau James – repetiu a mesma coisa que fizeram com Lilly.

* * *

N/A: gente essa é minha primeira fic com capítulos e tals, eu não sei de certeza ainda quantos capítulos terá ate porque eu só tinha esse capitulo 1 aqui no note, mais vou deixar minha imaginação fluir.

Espero reviews :D

Beijinhos, Isinha!


	3. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Assim que os Weasleys chegaram em casa foram logo falando com Gina.

- Minha filha como é que você esta namorando um rapaz e não nos fala e nem pergunta se a gente aceita ou não – perguntou Molly.

- Da mesma forma que vocês planejam me casar com o Potter sem nem avisar ou perguntar se eu quero ou não – respondeu ela calma – ou vocês acham que eu não me toquei que vocês querem casar ele comigo para preservar os bens da família Weasley e Potter?!

- Minha filha isso é diferente e quem disse que a gente quer casar você com Harry? – perguntou o Sr. Weasley.

- Ninguém pai, eu que vi pela cara de vocês e tem outra coisa, aceitando ou não eu namoro com o Joseph e ponto final! – falando isso ela subiu para o quarto.

**Enquanto isso na casa dos Potters**

- Meu filho como você pode fazer isso com a Gina? – perguntou Lilian – você deixou de ajudar ela para ficar do lado da Chang?!

- Ah mãe, é que... – tentou explicar ele mais fora cortado por seu pai.

- É que nada Harry, o que você fez não foi uma atitude de homem, deixar uma menina ser humilhada e ainda ficar rindo, sinceramente estou decepcionado não só com você como com o Ronald também. Vocês são uma vergonha para os homens, vocês são moleques e não homens, não sei como ainda penso em deixar a minha parte da empresa para você!

- Mais pai, eu... Eu era um covarde e moleque naquele tempo, eu assumo que o que fiz foi errado e que ainda erro com isso – começou Harry a se explicar - e eu juro que tentarei fazer de tudo para ter o perdão não só da Gina como da Mione também e eu...

- E você o que? – perguntou Lilian.

- Eu não fazia ideia que Gina ficaria tão linda, ela tá tão... Tão mudada – falou ele com olhos brilhantes.

- É meu filho, a vida dá voltas e o feitiço vira contra o feiticeiro - falou James – e creio que agora seja tarde demais para ter o carinho dela de volta.

E dizendo isso James e Lilian saíram da sala e foram para o quarto deixando um Harry triste e pensativo na sala.

- Amor você acha que deixando ele culpado vai fazer ele se empenhar em reconquistar o carinho da Gina? – perguntou Lily a James – sei não, o jeito que ela falou com ele vai ser um pouco difícil ela perdoar.

- Dê tempo ao tempo querida – falou ele – agora deixa de pensar nisso e vem cuidar do seu maridinho aqui – e deu um sorriso cínico pra ela.

Logo após seus pais saírem da sala Harry foi para o quarto para tentar dormir e pensar sobre o passado e o presente e em Gina, ele não conseguia tirá-la da cabeça.

- Droga o que essa ruiva tem que me faz pensar nela direto – resmungou ele com raiva.

**De volta a casa dos Weasleys**

Nesse dia ela passou boa parte do restinho de tarde e da noite trancada no quarto arrumando suas coisas e contando a Joe e suas amigas o que acontecera desde a hora que acordara ate a hora que ela estava ali, sentada no chão arrumando sua mala.

- Amor eu vou pegar minha janta e já volto – falou para Joseph e saiu do quarto deixando o notebook em cima da cama – ainda bem que volto amanha para a França.

Quando chegou a cozinha Rony, Molly e Arthur já estavam sentados a mesa esperando ela para iniciarem o jantar.

- Cheguei – falou ela – já podemos iniciar o jantar.

Durante o jantar trocaram algumas palavras mais Gina preferiu ficar calada ou quando falavam com ela respondia só o básico. Logo após o jantar Gina foi para seu quarto e percebeu que seu irmão estava na porta do seu quarto, mas preferiu fingir que ele não estava ali.

- Beleza irmãzinha? – disse Rony – tudo bem com você? Como anda lá na França?

- Ah, olá Ronald, não percebi sua irrelevante presença ai – falou ela levantando uma das sobrancelhas como significado de sarcástica – eu estou muito bem, o que não é o seu caso – falou sorrindo – e na França esta tudo as mil maravilhas.

- Como assim "o que não é meu caso"? Eu estou muito bem – falou Rony, se ali fosse um ringue de luta eles estariam um enforcando o outro – e pensa em voltar para Londres?

- Você não esta bem porque está namorando aquele projeto de gente e mini cobrinha da Lilá e jamais que eu penso em voltar para Londres, já tenho minha vida feita na França, tenho amigos e amigas que me amam muito lá, porque eu voltaria para Londres? Para olhar para sua cara todos os dias, para a cara das irmãzinhas Changs que eu amo muito e para a do Potter? Não, muito obrigada, eu estou muito feliz lá na França.

- Nossa Gi porque você está falando assim comigo? Que mal eu te fiz? – perguntou ele – eu sou seu irmão lembra? Eu amo muito você e quero muito te proteger das pessoas má desse mundo, mais eu não entendo porque você fica agindo assim comigo e fala assim da minha namorada, eu sei que ela já te fez mal mais ela mudou, ela me prometeu.

- Você ainda tem a coragem de me perguntar o porque? – ela falou agora com uma voz de triste – você me fez o pior mal de todos, eu te amava muito, você sempre fora meu herói até VOCÊ deixar que a duplinha Chang me humilhasse, pisasse em mim como se eu fosse um nada, você e Potter ficavam olhando como se fosse engraçado e não só a mim a Mione também, eu sei q até hoje ela ainda é muito incomodada por sua namoradinha e a irmãzinha dela ai você vem me dizer que ela mudou? Me poupe, eu cresci Bonequinho e agora eu posso me defender sozinha e se eu precisar de alguém para me defender tem o meu irmão Gui!

- Nossa Gi, eu nunca percebi que havia feito tanto mal a você.

- Sinceramente eu não acredito nesse seu arrependimento aliás, você é namorado da cobrinha e deve ter aprendido a mentir muito bem com ela. Mais nada não, você terá as férias para TENTAR, pois irei passar minhas férias aqui e aproveite também enquanto você e o Potter tem a Hermione, porque eu não deixarei que continue essa tortura com MINHA amiga e me faz mais dois favores... Para de me chamar de Gi e se retire do meu quarto!

Rony saiu e fechou a porta do quarto dela e foi para o seu bem pensativo com o que ela falou "_você sempre fora meu herói até você deixar que a duplinha Chang me humilhasse_", "_você e Potter ficavam olhando como se fosse engraçado e não só a mim a Mione também"._ Como ele não percebera o quão mal fizera a sua irmã e que ainda faz a sua amiga, "_será que a Hermione ainda te acha amigo dela?"_ sua consciência perguntou a si mesmo, de uma hora pra outra decidiu ligar para Hermione.

**Na casa da Hermione**

Ela estava deitada na cama com seus cabelos com cachos revoltos espalhados na cama olhando pela janela para o céu nublado de Londres, quando seu celular toca e a sua cara de surpresa ao ver que era Rony que lhe ligava.

- Alô? Hermione é você? – perguntou ele.

- Sim, o que você quer? – respondeu ríspida.

- Mi desculpa por eu ter fechado meus olhos e não ter percebido o mal que Lilá e Cho fazem a você, é que...

- Nada não Ronald, aliás, é seu dever como namorado ficar do lado dela, mas eu quero pedir que você e Harry afastem-se de mim, elas já mexem comigo sem eu andar com vocês, imagina se eu volto a andar com vocês. Enfim agora eu preciso fazer uma ligação, adeus Ronald.

E dizendo isso desligou a chamada e pôs-se a chorar, estava arrasada porque sempre amou Rony e ter dito isso a ele foi uma facada no peito. Decidiu ligar para Gina e passou um bom tempo falando com ela.

**De volta a casa dos Weasley**

Assim que Rony saiu Gina percebeu que seu namorado viu tudo que ela disse ao irmão, ficou calada até que ele falou:

- Amor pode chorar, eu estou aqui para te consolar, mesmo sendo por uma webcam.

- Obrigada amor, eu estou bem – deu um sorriso forçado – havia algum tempo que eu queria falar isso para esse ótario.

- Eu acho que ele está realmente arrependido Gi - falou Joe – ele saiu bem triste daqui.

- Ele estando ou não eu não estou nem ai, isso ai não é nada comparado ao que ele me deixou sentir.

Ela passou um tempo conversando com Joe até que foi dormir, pois no dia seguinte teria uma longa viagem de trem até a França.

- Pelo menos amanha estarei de volta a minha vida normal – ela suspirou e logo após adormeceu e naquela noite sonhara com Joe e Harry.

* * *

N/A: oiie gente, estou de volta com mais um capitulo :D

eu estou dando o máximo de mim para postar regularmente de uma em uma semana ou de duas em duas semanas, o próximo capitulo esta todo pronto na minha cabeça e se minha preguiça colaborar semana que vem postarei mais um capitulo.

**Edwiges Potter:** Obrigada por seu comentário e que bom que você esta gostando, ela ainda não esta finalizada na minha cabeça e nem sei quantos capitulos ela terá, mas espero que voc~e continue acompanhando a fic, beijos e espero que você goste desse capitulo! :D

Ate o proximo capitulo gente. ^_^


	4. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

_Comparisons are easily done_

_Once you've had a taste of perfection_

_Like an apple hanging from a tree_

_I picked the ripest one_

_I still got the seed_

A manhã chegou logo e Gina acordou com sua mãe chamando-a de sete horas da manhã, seu trem sairia às nove horas, então ela levantou e foi se arrumar e quando deu oito e meia já estava pronta para ir á estação do trem. Chegando lá despediu-se dos seus pais e do seu irmão.

- Você vem mesmo nas férias minha filha? – perguntou Molly.

- Claro mamãe, eu disse que iria vir e virei mesmo – respondeu Ela.

- Ta certo minha linda, e cuide-se lá – recomendou Molly – e quando chegar lá peça para Gui ligar para mim, estou com saudades dele.

- Ok mamãe, até mais papai e Ronald – e dizendo isso entrou no trem e pegou um assento perto da janela e acenou para seus pais e logo sentiu o trem se movendo.

_You said move on_

_Where do I go?_

_I guess second best_

_Is all I will know_

A principio lentamente mais a cada segundo ia aumentando a velocidade, até que resolveu escutar musica já que infelizmente boa parte do caminho era sem área do celular e acabou adormecendo depois de algum tempo. Em 2:30h mais ou menos estaria de volta a sua vida normal e se sentia feliz.

Chegou a Paris por volta as 11:30h da manhã e assim que saiu do trem avistara Joe.

- Joe! – gritou ela e saiu correndo na direção dele o abraçando – eu senti muita saudade de você meu lindo – e dizendo isso o beijou.

Gina podia amar outro homem mais gostava muito de Joe e tinha um enorme carinho por ele.

_Cause when I'm with him_

_I am thinking of you_

_Thinking of you_

_What you would do if_

_You were the one_

_Who was spending the night_

_Oh I wish that I_

_Was looking into your eyes_

- Oh minha linda, eu também senti saudade de você – falou ele após o beijo e olhando-a com ternura – e como foi lá? – perguntou ele pegando as bagagens dela.

- O mesmo de sempre, briguei com o Rony, com o Harry e prometi passar as férias em Londres e você terá que ir conhecer meus pais – falou ela sorrindo inocentemente – e a proposito cadê meu irmão?

- Ele esta no trabalho e me pediu para vir buscá-la e quanto ir para Londres conhecer seus pais eu já queria ir mesmo então meio que será divertido – falou ele sorrindo.

- Joe eu já disse que você é o melhor namorado do mundo?

- Milhões de vezes – falou colocando as malas dela no carro – mas adoro quando você fala isso – e olhou-a ternamente para ela.

_You're like an indian summer_

_In the middle of winter_

_Like a hard candy_

_With a surprise center_

_How do I get better_

_Once I've had the best_

_You said there's_

_Tons of fish in the water_

_So the waters I will test_

- Ouwnt meu lindo – falou ela sorrindo apaixonadamente e o beijando – estamos quase chegando, como estão as meninas?

- Elas estão bem e morrendo de saudades de você, principalmente a Mel – falou ele dando uma risada – ela queria ir te buscar em Londres.

- Aiai só a Melanie mesmo – falou dando uma risadinha – enfim chegamos.

- É verdade, vou colocar suas malas em casa e vou indo – ele falou tirando as malas do carro.

- Ah Joezinhooo fica comigo por favor – falou fazendo biquinho – não gosto de ficar sozinha e você sabe.

- Mais Gi, você esta sozinha em casa...

- Ah Joe como se o Gui ligasse, além de ele gostar muito de você e confiar em mim – falou ela – vai amorzinho, a gente faz uma pipoca e ficamos na sala assistindo um filme e conversando, que tal? – ela perguntou sorrindo.

- Ta certo, nenhum de nós vamos pra escola hj mesmo – falou Joe.

- Ebaa – ela saiu feliz pra ir fazer a pipoca enquanto Joe ia escolhendo o filme.

_You're like an indian summer_

_In the middle of winter_

_Like a hard candy_

_With a surprise center_

_How do I get better_

_Once I've had the best_

_You said there's_

_Tons of fish in the water_

_So the waters I will test_

E assim passaram a tarde, deitados no tapete felpudo da sala na casa de Gui e assistindo "Orgulho e Preconceito" e conversando sobre seus final de semana.

Quando já era a noite Luna, Gui e Fleur chegaram e Joe teve que ir pra casa. Gina deu o recado que sua mãe havia pedido para dar a Gui e subiu para o quarto com a irmã.

- Gi eu estava com saudades – falou Luna abraçando-a bem forte.

- Eu também senti muitas saudades de você, como foi que andou as coisas por aqui? – perguntou ela.

- Ah foi o de sempre, Ryan dando em cima de mim e cá entre nós, ele até que é bem gatinho – ela falou entre risos – aaah e teve também a noite do pijamas na casa da Larissa.

- Quem foi pra a noite do pijama? – perguntou Gina.

- A Melanie, Elizabeth e Carmen, só faltou você – ela acrescentou tristinha.

- Nada não maninha, da próxima eu vou – falou Gina sorrindo ternamente para a irmã – pode ser?

- Pode sim, mais a próxima será na casa da Mel!

- Meninas a janta esta prontas – disse Fleur do começo da escada.

- Ela melhorou muito o inglês dela – comentou Gina.

- Pois é, vamos descer antes que ela mande o Gui nos chamar - respondeu Luna rindo.

_He kissed my lips_

_I taste your mouth_

_He pulled me in_

_I was disgusted with myself_

Elas desceram juntas a escada conversando coisas banais.

- E ai Gui, já ligou para a mamãe? – perguntou Gina.

- Já sim – ele falou meio irritado por ter ligado para a mãe.

- E o que ela queria?

- Reclamar, você não adivinha o porque... – falou ele fazendo mistério.

- Hum, acho que já sei, foi bem para reclamar do meu namoro com o Joe, num foi? – ela falou com raiva.

- Acertou na mosca, ela disse que não era pra eu ter permitido, que você é nova demais e bla bla bla!

- Avá eu sou nova demais e ela estava m atirando pra cima do filho dos Potters – ela falou calma mais estava morrendo de raiva por dentro – ou ela acha que eu vou namorar aquele menino que me fez tão mal?! Ela só liga pro dinheiro e tem que entender que eu não sou como ela!

- Verdade maninha, não a deixe mudar sua cabeça quando você for pra lá e antes do jantarmos queria falar sobre você ir para Londres... Você quer mesmo ir? Porque eu não me importo se você quiser passar suas férias aqui ou até morar para sempre aqui na França. – Gui falou sorridente.

- Ah Gui que fofo – ela falou emocionada – mais eu creio que já esta na hora de enfrentar meus medos, por mais que eu ame morar aqui e me sinta protegida eu tenho que ir a Londres e também tenho que mostrar para a Chang que eu mudei e que não irei permitir que ela continue fazendo mal a minha amiga, você sabe do estado da Mione lá em Hogwarts. E eu nunca deixarei de vir visitar você e Fleur.

- Ta certo maninha, saiba que minhas portas estarão sempre aberta para você e para a Lu também. Agora vamos jantar antes que a Fleur venha nos pegar pelas orelhas – e saíram rindo da sala.

_Cause when I'm with him_

_I am thinking of you_

_Thinking of you_

_What you would do if_

_You were the one_

_Who was spending the night_

_Oh I wish that I_

_Was looking into_

Na sala de jantar a comida já estava por toda a mesa e Fleur já estava sentada esperando as meninas e seu marido.

- Que bom que chegaram, se demorassem mais um pouco a comida ia esfriar – reclamou ela da demora deles.

- Desculpa meu amor, eu estava tendo uma conversa com minhas irmãs.

Depois disso as meninas sentaram-se e ficaram conversando com Fleur e Gui. Assim que terminaram se despediram-se e subiram para dormir, chegando ao quarto tomaram banho e depois foram deitar e ficaram conversando até que o sono falou mais forte e dormiram, pois o dia seguinte seria cansativo.

_Your eyes_

_Looking into your eyes_

_Looking into your eyes_

_Oh won't you walk through_

_And bust in the door and_

_Take me away_

_Oh no more mistakes_

_Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay_

_Stay_

* * *

**N/A:** Oiee aqui estou eu novamente, eu sei que estou atrasada para postar a fic mais dessa vez foi caso de preguiça minha, muita preguiça mesmo rsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsr

mais enfim o capitulo esta ai no ar e espero que vocês gostem e quem só olha a fic e não comenta não custa nada ta gente dizer pelo menos um m"gostei"! nesse capitulo tem uma musica e o nome dela é **Thinking Of You - Katy Perry** eu gosto muito dessa musica.

e mais uma vez obrigada a **Edwiges Potter** e espero que você goste desse capitulo e desculpa o atraso de 1 dia rsrsrsrsrsrrs

beijos e até o próximo capitulo!


	5. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

No dia seguinte logo cedo foram acordadas por Fleur para irem à escola, levantaram e como sempre Gina fora tomar banho primeiro já que era a que mais demorava para se arrumar.

- Pronto Lu, sai do banho – disse ela indo secar a franja.

- Depois de um século né Gi.

- Ah é que eu fui lavar o cabelo – ela falou sorrindo enquanto Luna entrava no banheiro.

E enquanto Luna tomava banho Gina secava a franja, pouco tempo depois Luna saiu do banheiro colocou logo o uniforme do colégio e foi se maquiar, ela não lavou o cabelo, pois não gostava de lavá-lo as pressas.

- Gi eu não acredito que você nem esta de farda e vai começar agora a fazer a maquiagem! – exclamou Luna.

- Ai Lu, você sabe que minha maquiagem é bem rápida, eu só passo para meu rosto não ficar apagado.

Realmente, Gina fora bem rápida na maquiagem e já estava vestindo o uniforme enquanto Luna penteava o cabelo. Pouco tempo depois estavam prontas e com as bolsas no ombro e descendo para tomar café.

Chegando a cozinha a mesa já estava pronta com Gui e Fleur sentados a mesa tomando café, sentaram-se e comeram bem rápido, pois como iam com Gui não podiam se atrasar.

- Não sei como é que vocês conseguem demorar tanto para se arrumar – falou Gui já no carro quando Luna estava reclamando que estava com fome ainda por culpa de Gina que demorara a se arrumar.

- É que não é só chegar e colocar o uniforme e pronto Gui, tem toda uma preparação – explicou Gina – e se você quisesse comer direito Luna, tivesse descido antes e eu descia quando estivesse pronta!

- Ok meninas, parem de brigar – falou Gui quando chegaram no portão do colégio e ele entregou dinheiro a elas para comerem algo – e vê se não comprem besteiras.

Logo após falar isso ele foi embora para a empresa.

- Com esse dinheiro que ele me deu posso passar o dia todo no refeitório – falou Luna rindo.

- Pois é, acho que ele tem medo que a gente morra de fome – respondeu Gina rindo – vamos atrás das meninas e dos meninos.

E elas saíram juntas procurando o grupinho delas e assim os dias foram passando, saiam as vezes todos juntos, encontros de casais ou até mesmo cada casal ia para um dia de descontração só deles, já havia se passado um mês e estavam eles no penúltimo dia de provas para enfim saírem de férias.

- E ai galerinha o que acharam das provas hoje? – perguntou Gina.

- É... Não muito mais acho que dá para tirar uma boa nota – falou Ryan.

- Verdade, onde vai ser o grupo de estudo de hoje? – perguntou Andrew.

- Hoje é na cada de... – Falou Carmen que ficava com todo o cronograma das horas de estudo - Na casa da Gi.

- Então beleza pessoinhas lindas do meu coração – começou Gina – vocês irão pra lá agora ou depois do almoço?

- Bom eu e a Lolita poderemos ir – falou Elizabeth.

- Nós também podemos – falaram os gêmeos Andrew e Ryan juntos.

- Se vocês podem, eu também posso! – Falou Larissa.

- Então todos podem ir, porque eu e o Joe podemos também – falou Melanie – então povo, vamos embora estudar que tempo é dinheiro!

E foram todos juntos para a casa de Gina, enquanto todos conversavam Luna ligava para a empregada avisando que o pessoal iriam almoçar lá, a empregada tentou falar algo sobre não levar amigos para lá porque teriam visitas mais Luna não deu ouvidos e disse que seu irmão tinha permitido. Depois disso ela desligou e ficou conversando até chegarem lá, a casa de Gina não era muito distante da escola.

- Gente vocês podem entrar e nem preciso falar nada né já que vocês já são de casa! – falou Luna.

- Beleza vamos ao que interessa... Estudo! – Gina explicou – Vamos para a sala que estudaremos lá e daqui a pouco peço para a empregada trazer algo para a gente comer.

- Ahn, Gi... É que, você ainda tem roupas nossa aqui? – perguntou Carmen.

- Claro Lolita, esta no quarto de hospede que vocês sempre ficam, vamos lá que eu aproveito e troco de roupa também e meninos podem ir indo para a sala. Chegando ao quarto as meninas trocaram de roupa.

Larissa vestiu um short jeans nem curto e nem grande demais e uma blusa branca e como tinha cabelo liso o prendeu para não ficar caindo no rosto. Carmen vestiu um short branco e uma camiseta de alça lilás justa e prendeu o seu cabelo cacheado e pôs seus óculos. Elizabeth vestiu um macacão jeans que ia ate a coxa e de alça, deixou o cabelo que tinha leves cachos soltos. Melanie vestiu um vestido rosa que ia ate a coxa e marcava bem suas curvas, era de alça e fez uma trança de lado em seu cabelo. Luna estava com um vestido também só que ele era branco, ia ate a coxa e marcava bem suas curvas, deixou o cabelo grande e com leves cachos soltos. E por fim Gina, vestira um short jeans preto que era bem justo e ia ate a coxa o qual destacava muito suas curvas e vestiu uma camiseta de alça branca que também destacava suas curvas bem feitas e optou por prender seu cabelo alto deixando apenas uns fios soltos lhe dando um charme. Resolveram descer, pois já fazia muito tempo que estavam ali e os meninos já estavam quase subindo para busca-las, chegando a sala os meninos ficaram hipnotizados por elas.

- Ual, vocês estão lindas – falou Joe.

- Obrigada amor, mas parem de barra a gente e vamos estudar – falou Gina e as meninas riram – eu vou a cozinha pedir para a empregada trazer algo para a gente comer.

Chegando a cozinha pediu para Ana levar alguns salgadinhos para eles comerem, quando a campainha tocou.

- Deixe que eu atendo Ana, pode continuar cuidado ai da cozinha – falou Gina sorrindo doce.

- Ta certo Gi, se for atrás do seu irmão ele mandou avisar para ir pra empresa – a empregada falou gentilmente.

- Pode deixar capitã – falou Gina e elas duas riram.

Ela fora andando tranquila ate a porta, ao passar pela sala avisou que ia abrir a porta a que a empregada estava ocupada, então foi tranquila imaginado que seria algum amigo do seu irmão atrás dele, mas ela teve uma surpresa assim que abrira a porta, estavam ali parados com uma mala nada mais que seu irmão Rony Weasley e seu amigo Harry Potter.

- Oi maninha – falou Rony rindo da cara de surpresa dela.

Enquanto isso Harry estava bobo olhando para Gina que estava perfeita naquela roupa.

- Ãhn, o que vocês estão fazendo aqui?! – perguntou ela com um misto de surpresa e raiva.

- Viemos a mando de papai e de James, para ver como anda a empresa daqui e para passarmos uma semana aprendendo algumas coisas com Gui, ele não te falou? Papai ligou para ele hoje de manhã.

- Aloooou de manhã eu estava no colégio – falou Gina – esqueceu que eu estudo de manhã?

- Ah é verdade, então podemos entrar? – perguntou Harry – estou cansado e essa mala pesa.

- Passem, vou levá-los ate o quarto que irão ficar – ela saiu na frente e eles log atrás conversando, quando ela parou na sala e eles viram varias pessoas lá – voltei gente. Ah e esses daqui são Rony meu irmão e Harry o amigo do meu irmão.

- Oi – disseram todos juntos e surpresos.

- Eu vou levá-los ao quarto e já volto.

Ela subiu a escada com eles e quando lhes mostrou os quartos disse um "ate mais" e desceu para estudar.

- Ai que ódio – ela disse assim que chegou a sala.

- Amiga o que eles vieram fazer aqui? – perguntou Lari.

- Dizem que vieram para ver a empresa e fazer um treinamento de uma semana com Gui mais pra mim isso tem dedo do meu pai no meio – ela disse irritada – mas não vamos deixar esses babacas estragarem nossa tarde, bora estudar que amanha tem as ultimas provas.

E passaram o resto da manhã estudando até que deu a hora do almoço quando foram para a mesa ficaram esperando Rony e Harry descerem, a conversa estava animada até eles dois chegarem.

- Oi pessoal – falou Rony.

- Oi – disseram todos.

- E ai qual é o nome de vocês? – ele perguntou.

- Essa é a Melanie Cooper, minha cunhada, esse que esta ao meu lado é Joseph Cooper meu namorado, aquela ali – apontou para a ponta da mesa – é a Larissa Lambert, irmã dos gêmeos que estão ao seu lado, Ryan e Andrew Lambert e por fim essas duas – apontou para sua frente – são Elizabeth e Carmen Mourren.

- Prazer em conhecer vocês – falou Rony sorrindo.

- porque a Mione não veio? Já que vocês estão de férias poderiam trazer ela – perguntou gina achando estranho Hermione não ter ido junto.

- É que... Ela... Ãhn – Rony não soube como falar que Hermione deixara de falar com eles por causa das irmãs Chang.

- Gina... Ela não está falando mais comigo e Rony, porque... – Harry nem teve tempo de terminar de falar.

- Como é que é?! E pra você Potter é Weasley! E nem precisa explicar que eu até já imagino por que MINHA amiga não está falando com vocês – Gina falou já sabendo que tinha dedo das irmãs perfeitas Changs no meio – algo me diz que tem dedo daquelas vadias das irmãs Changs!

- É por ai Gina – Rony começou tentando explicar, mas Gina tomou a palavra novamente.

- Eu tenho que tomar uma providencia, pois minha amiga não pode continuar sofrendo por causa de seres insignificantes como Cho e Lilá Chang, até uma cadela tem mais dignidade que elas – falou ela furiosa.

- E que vocês pensa em fazer WEASLEY? – perguntou Harry.

- Eu penso POTTER que não é da sua conta o que eu penso ou deixo de pensar!

Todos na mesa perceberam as faíscas que saiam dos olhos de cada um, sem contar na tensão que se instalara alí.

- Gina o que você pensa em fazer? – dessa vez fora Rony quem perguntou.

- Eu podia não responder, mas eu estou providenciando trazê-la para terminar os estudos aqui, afinal aqui ela poderá aprender muitas coisas e longe de vadias e canalhas que tiram o sossego dela! – olhou para Harry ao dizer essa ultima parte e conseguiu até sentir a raiva dele, mesmo estando longe dele.

Logo após falar isso a empregada chegara com o almoço o qual comeram calados e assim que terminaram Gina e seus amigos subiram para terminarem de estudar no quarto dela e passaram a tarde assim, eles estudando no quarto dela e Rony com Harry assistindo televisão, até que Gui chegara com Fleur que também trabalhava na empresa na parte de supervisão e fora com Gina levar seus amigos em casa, o que não demorou a ser feito já que todos moravam perto um dos outros.

- Até que enfim chegamos – falou ela.

- Estudaram muito hoje maninha? – perguntou Gui.

- E como, revisamos tudo das provas de amanhã e a Lolita nos fez decorar tudo!

- E quem é Lolita? – perguntou eleja sabendo dos apelidos estranhos que sua irmã colocava nos amigos.

- É a Carmen, a gente tirou esse apelido do antigo apelido Carmelita dai tiramos o lita e juntamos com Lo ai ficou "Lolita" – explicou ela bem empolgada enquanto Gui ria.

- Boa noite meninos – falou Gui com os meninos assim que chegaram a sala.

- Boa noite Gui – responderam em uníssonos e rindo

- Vocês viram a Lua? – perguntou Gina.

- É só olhar pela janela que você verá – respondeu Rony.

- eu estou me referindo a Luna – ela falou como se explicasse a uma criança que um mais um é dois.

- Ata, ela subiu para tomar banho antes do jantar – ele respondeu – de onde você tira tantos apelidos estranhos?

Mas ele não obteve resposta já que Gina subira deixando-o sem resposta.

- Lua? Luazinha? Lulu você está ai? – Gina entrou no quarto de Luna chamando-a.

- Nossa Gi como você cria uns apelidos estranhos, aliás, você e a Ellie – comentou Luna rindo.

- Pois é, somos exóticas – ela comentou com um sorriso cínico – vou aproveitar e tomar um banho também, jaja eu volto para descermos juntas.

- Ok, vá lá – disse Luna de dentro d banheiro.

Gina saiu tão apressada do quarto da irmã que sentiu quando bateu em algo e caiu no chão até que ouviu "aquela" voz.

- Aii! Você não olha por onde anda não? – perguntou Harry com raiva, pois também avia caído.

- Por acaso você está vendo olhos atrás da minha cabeça Potter?!

- Claro que você não tem atrás mais tem dois bem na frente – ele falou sentindo menos falta.

- Seu idiota por acaso você não viu que eu estava olhando para trás – falou ela se levantando sozinha e recusando a ajuda dele.

- Gina até quando vai durar essa sua raiva por mim? – ele perguntou em tom galanteador.

- Potter essa sua voz fajuta de galanteador não cola comigo e essa raiva vai durar até... Ate a sua morte! – e falando isso foi para o seu quarto e deixou Harry sem reação.

Entrou no quarto e foi direto pro banheiro xingando mentalmente Harry Potter, após tomar um banho quente e longo saiu do banheiro e deu de cara com Luna no seu quarto o que a fez se assustar um pouco.

- Ai Luna que susto, você deveria ter avisado – reclamou Gina.

- Oras que culpa tenho eu se você não ouviu quando eu falei que estava te esperando aqui - ela disse com um sorriso inocente.

- Ok, só vou vestir uma roupa para descermos.

- Ta certo, mais vista logo, porque a Fleur está quase subindo para nos levar a força pra jantar – comentou rindo.

Gina pegou suas rupas e voltou ao banheiro, em menos de 2 minutos saiu de lá arrumada e pronta para descer, estava vestindo agora um vestido banco com detalhes pretos e decote bem destacado, de manga que ia ate o pulso e o vestido ia até o meio da coxa, era um vestido comum para se usar em casa mesmo.

Já Luna estava trajando um short jeans e uma blusa preta de manga que ia até o pulso e um decote em V bem provocante. Ela estava agora de cabelo preso e Gina com cabelo solto e com leves cachos nas pontas do cabelo.

Estavam chegando ao pé da escada quando ouviram Fleur falar:

- Eu vou subir e chamar essas duas, elas estão demorando demais – disse agoniada.

- Não precisa Fleur – disse Gina – estamos aqui .

E dizendo isso Gina e Luna sentaram na mesa e começaram a jantar com todos conversando animadamente e elas duas caladas.

* * *

**N/A:** oiee gente, dessa vez postei antes do dia :D

eu iria postar desde quarta feira, só que meu notebook fica travando toda vez que eu ligo e não sei o que ele tem, ai aproveitei hoje (não travou até agora) mais to aproveitando para postar, eu não sei se o próximo virá no tempo certinho justamente porque meu pai vai levar meu note pro concerto e não sei quanto tempo meu bebê vai ficar longe de mim :\

mas enfim, até o próximo capitulo e beijos e por favor COMENTEM, nem que seja um "to gostando". deixem a preguiça de lado :P hehehehehehehehehehehe

e quero agradecer a **Edwiges Potter** e eu vou tentar viu atualizar o mais cedo possível ^_^

é isso beijos, e até a proxima :D


	6. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

Enquanto Gui conversava com os meninos percebia que Gina e Luna estavam muito caladas. Então resolveu puxar conversa com elas.

- Meninas o que deu em vocês que estão caladas? – perguntou Gui.

- Ãhn... É só cansaço mesmo Gui, eu e Lu estudamos bastante hoje – explicou Gina.

- Ata, me lembro muito bem como a Fleur ficava quando eram as ultimas provas do ano – ele falou com risada.

- Pois é, mais amanha felizmente acabam essa nossa tortura e iremos terminar com boas notas – comentou Gina.

- Também né maninha, não duvido nada que vocês e o resto do grupo de vocês não tirem notas boas. Eu não imagino pessoas melhores para vocês duas se juntarem e principalmente para você Gina que namora cm o Joe, a família dele são todos de bem e apesarem de serem ricos educaram super bem os filhos para serem humildes, além de saber que você namora com Joe por gostar dele e não por interesse – falou Gui com um sorriso orgulhoso.

- Também né Gui, a tia Charlotte me ama desde que eu e Mel ficamos amigas – ela falou com um sorriso terno.

Harry sentiu-se um pouco incomodado quando eles estavam falando de Joseph "_aquele galego metido a besta" _pensou ele.

- Eu também gostei dele Gi – falou Rony – pelo que vi ele gosta muito de você e é um menino bem legal.

- Ele é sim Ron, com ele eu nunca fico triste ou brava, ele sempre está do meu lado pro que der e vier e até pega no meu pé para eu estudar – comentou ela rindo - na verdade ele, Carmen e Andrew são os puxa saco e nerd do nosso grupo. Mas voltando ao assunto anterior, ele é um menino de ouro e que todas as meninas, antes e mesmo depois da gente estar namorando, vivem atrás dele e são loucas para ficarem com ele e sabe com quantas ele ficou? – ela perguntou a fim de mostrar a Harry o quão diferente ele e Joe eram.

- Hum... Varias? – opinou Rony.

- Não. Ele ficou com cinco e namorou com duas contando comigo - falou Gina – e olha que as meninas de BB são lindas, mas Joe é diferente, algum menino que pegue geral pode pensar que ele é gay ou algo do tipo para recusar meninas bonitas, mas quando Joe está com uma menina ele a respeita e a valoriza. E também não dá a mínima para boniteza ou fama de ser galinha, para ele o que importa é a beleza interior e a inteligência. Porque uma menina ser linda e ser burra ninguém merece – comentou ela rindo.

- É verdade, no nosso grupo os meninos não ligam para uma bunda e pernas bonitas - comentou Luna entendendo o jogo da irmã – eles são verdadeiros HOMENS, diferente de muitos que andam por ai dizendo que são homens quando na verdade não passam de moleques bancando o gostosão.

- Nossa! Quando foi que minhas irmãzinhas ficaram tão inteligentes assim? – perguntou Gui fingindo estar impressionado.

- Seu besta – disse Gina dando língua e rindo.

- Mas o caso é, eu estou feliz moro na França com meu irmão, minha cunhada e minha irmã que amo muito, tenho amigos e um namorado que para mim são mais que perfeito e só vou a Inglaterra algumas vezes por ano... Nãos há nada melhor – concluiu ela sorrindo.

- Mais Gi, todos lá em casa sente sua falta inclusive papai e mamãe - Rony falou.

- Ron papai pode até sentir minha falta mais a mamãe só sente falta porque eu não estando lá ela não pode me obrigar a casar com um menino de família rica – ela falou com a voz magoada – é por isso que demoro a ir pra lá, aqui minha vida é diferente, eu sou feliz aqui e ninguém me obriga a nada.

- Ok, vamos mudar de assunto antes que aqui vire uma batalha com um gritando com o outro – falou Gui sabendo onde ia chegar tudo aquilo.

- Bom, não sei vocês mais eu já terminei de Jantar e vou dormir, estou morta de cansada – disse Gina.

- Eu também vou mana, amanha temos as ultimas provas, beijos gente e boa noite pra todos.

E terminando de dizer isso, as duas subiram para o quarto conversando sobre algo que iria ter no colégio no dia seguinte, sendo Gina, acompanhada sob o olhar de Harry. Quando chegaram na escada e comprovaram que não estavam em um lugar onde poderiam ver ou ouvir elas conversando Gina falou:

- Potter é insuportável!

- E você bem que gosta de provocar ele né – falou Luna querendo irritar a irmã.

- O que eu quero é que ele vá para o inferno, pena que nem tudo o que queremos vira realidade – ela completou com um tom triste.

Rindo com essa ultima frase de Gina ela e Luna seguiram para o quarto de cada uma, se despediram e foram para seus respectivos quartos. Gina entrando em seu quarto vestiu a camisola e fez sua higiene bocal, pegou um dos livros e estudou mais um pouco, ou melhor, fingiu que estudava já que um certo moreno de olhos verdes não saia da sua cabeça.

- Affs que ódio daquele Potter, nem pra me deixar estudar ele não deixa – ela resmungou irritada - acho melhor eu tomar um copo de leite para ver se esse sono chega e me permite dormir.

Então ela saiu de fininho do quarto para não fazer barulho, pois todo mundo da casa já estavam deitados e provavelmente dormindo, desceu as escadas e foi até a cozinha onde tinha leite na geladeira, abriu a garrafa e colocou um pouco em um copo e sentou na mesa e começou a beber.

Enquanto isso:

- Maldita ruiva que não sai da minha cabeça, porque tinha que ser tão metida e fria – ele falou o pensamento alto, não estava conseguindo dormir porque estava pensando em Gina – acho que vou tomar um copo d'Agua pra ver se consigo dormir, afinal amanha tenho que ir para a empresa com Ron e Gui.

Ele então saiu do quarto mais sentira como se tivesse alguém perambulando pela casa fora ele, resolveu ignorar essa sensação e foi direto para a cozinha, qual não foi sua reação ao perceber que uma certa ruiva que não lhe deixava dormir estava ali na mesa sentada tomando leite e com uma camisola bastante provocante, ficou uns segundos distante olhando ela que ainda não tinha visto a presença dele, viu quando ela tomou um gole de leite e passu a língua pelos lábios. "_Nossa como ela é linda" _pensou ele, não entendia o porque de não ter ajudado ela anos anteriores enquanto Chang a humilhava.

Gina se sentia exausta e ficou ali sentada por algum tempo só observando o copo de leite até que resolveu começar a bebê-lo foi quando sentiu-se sendo vigiada e quando olhou para a porta vira que logo a pessoa que lhe tirava o sono estava ali, olhando para ela com um olhar nada inocente para ela.

- Sem sono também ruiva?

- Se eu estivesse com sono você acha que eu estaria aqui? – perguntou ela levantando uma das sobrancelhas de forma sarcástica.

- Você é sempre ríspida assim? Coloca mais um pouco de açúcar nesse leite para ver se te adoça um pouco – ele falou já irritado.

- Circunstâncias da vida me fizeram ser assim com quem não merece nenhum pingo de amor de mim – ela falou desafiando ele – e você é uma dessas pessoas, que só merece meu desprezo, minha frieza e minha rispidez. Agora tenho que voltar ao meu quarto que amanha tenho escola.

Dizendo isso ela levantou da mesa e já ia saindo quando Harry puxou-a pelo braço o que fez cm que ela encostasse nele deixando suas bocas a milímetros longe uma da outra.

- O que você quer Potter? - ela falou tentando manter o pensamento longe da boca dele.

- Saber o porque você é tão ríspida comigo. Vamos lá Gina, assume logo que você não tem do que ter raiva de mim... Você está tão linda e perfeita... – e a voz dele foi morrendo enquanto ele ia acabando com esse pequeno espaço entre eles.

Estava sendo difícil para Gina não se deixar levar por aquele moreno que estava se aproximando de si para beija-la cada vez mais, então Joe veio à cabeça dela e mesmo que por impulso o afastou de si antes que seus lábios encostassem.

- Esta louco Potter?! Eu tenho NAMORADO e o nome dele é Joe. Ele me ama e cuida muito bem de mim. Coisa que você nunca fez!

- É eu sei mais o caso é... VOCÊ ama ele? – perguntou ele com raiva.

- Não saio por ai falando dos meus sentimentos para estranhos e muito menos para estranhos que eu odeio! – e falando isso saiu confirmando para Harry que ela não ama Joe.

Ela subiu quase que correndo as escadas para não olhar para a cara de Harry novamente ou teria uma recaída, "_idiota é isso que ele é. Arg como ele se atreve a tentar me beijar, nojento, safado, galinha..." _pensava ela e seu coração completava "_moreno, lindo e o único menino que você ama e sempre amará, mesmo estando com Joe"_.

- Eu te odeio Potter, odeio, odeio, odeio e odeio... Mil vezes te odeio infeliz! – ela murmurou assim que fechou a porta deixando-se cair no chão e chorando.

Na cozinha Harry ainda estava lá, sorrindo e olhando para o escuro onde Gina havia sumido. Decidiu ir para o quarto quando viu que ela não voltaria, "_ela não ama aquele galego francês de quinta categoria, eu sabia... ela me ama" _pensou ele todo feliz. Chegando ao quarto deitou na cama e dormiu logo, pois no dia se veria ela quando fosse para a escola. Gina arrastou-se do chão para a cama e assim que deitou cobriu-se com um pouco de dificuldade e continuou chorando até que pegou no sono.

De manhã Luna foi até o quarto de Gina acordar ela para irem para a escola e percebeu que a irmã estava com cara de quem havia dormido pouco e denunciava que ela havia chorado.

- Maninha o que houve com você? – Luna falou assim que ela acordara – você esta acabada!

- E um humor não está muito melhor também – ela resmungou – nem te conto o que ou melhor, o verme que me fez isso – falou apontando para o rosto.

- Posso adivinhar? – perguntou Luna e a irmã apenas balançou a cabeça afirmando – humm... Potter?!

- É uma pergunta ou afirmação?

- Os dois Gi – ela comentou rindo.

- Foi esse verme que veio do inferno para me atanazar! – ela falou com raiva enquanto ia tomar um banho rápido.

Nesse tempo Luna foi pegar o blazer e a mochila da escola e foi direto para o quarto de Gina, chegando lá passou só um leve blush para dar um tom de vermelho em seu rosto. Gina saíra do banheiro já com uniforme, menos o blazer que ela mandou Luna pegar no armário e enquanto se arrumava contava para a irmã tudo que acontecera. Não lavara o cabelo, pois estava sem tempo, passou um perfume e um pouco de maquiagem para tentar disfarçar o rosto cansado, mas não resolveu muito então pegou seu óculos escuro, colocou o blazer, pegou sua mochila e desceu para tomar um rápido café.

Chegando a mesa onde todos estavam tomando café evitou olhar para Harry. Todos estranharam a ver de óculos escuro, até porque estava dentro de casa, mas ela ignorou todos e tomou seu café em silencio até que Gui resolveu perguntar:

- Gi, porque você está de óculos escuro dentro de casa?

Se ele tivesse visto o olhar dela não teria nem feito a pergunta enquanto Harry olhava divertido toda a situação, mas ela respirou fundo e falou:

- Noite ruim!

Só dissera isso e Gui entendeu que ela estava de mal humor e que havia dormido pouco, "_provavelmente nervosa pelas ultimas provas"_ pensou ele. Assim que ela terminou o café, subiu com Luna ate o banheiro do quarto dela para escovar os dentes e ir para o colégio.

No carro ela foi atrás no canto da porta ao lado de Luna, a qual estava do lado de Harry. Ele lhe lançava vários olhares que ela tratou de ignorar. Chegando ao colégio Gui as deixaram lá e disse que qualquer coisa pegassem um taxi para voltar ao que Luna concordou, pois Gina estava indo em direção ao grupo.

- Gi porque o óculos? – perguntou Melanie.

- Não dormi bem, agra vamos para a sala que eu quero logo fazer essas provas – e falando isso saiu indo na direção da sala de aula cm todos os alunos olhando-a confusos por ela estar de óculos de sol.

- Nossa que bicho mordeu ela? – perguntou Carmen.

- Hum, qual o único animal que está lá em casa? – ela perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha em ironia.

- Potter?! O que aquele verme fez com ela? – perguntou Carmen irritada.

- Depois te conto, agora vamos fazer os testes para nos encontrarmos com ela depois e vamos aproveitar e ver se vemos a tua irmã e as outras meninas pra avisar do mau humor da Gi - terminando de falar isso foram todas para a sala para ficar juntos de Gina.

Assim que Gina terminou a prova entregou-a ao fiscal e repôs seu óculos e saiu, mas assim que cruzou a porta sentiu-se ser puxada, ela já ia bater em quem fizera isso consigo ainda com a lembrança da noite quando Harry fizera o mesmo, mas escutou a voz doce de Joe.

- Amor o que você tem?

- Ah amor, é você... Que susto – falou ela com a mão no peito respirando profundo – eu... não tenho nada, só não dormir bem. É só isso – ela terminou dando um sorriso forçado para ele.

- Minha linda eu sei que esse não é um dos seus sorrisos de "estou bem" e sim de "estou mal, muito mal", me conte o que houve minha princesa?

- Você quer mesmo saber? – ela perguntou ao que ele afirmou com a cabeça – ok! Vamos para um lugar onde não hajam fofoqueiros – ela resmungou alto para algumas meninas que estavam atentos para ela e Joe.

Foram para a praça de alimentação da escola e sentaram no lugar mais afastado de todos e contou tudo desde a hora que foi beber leite porque estava sem sono até a parte em que Harry a tentara beijar e ela lhe dera um fora e por raiva passou a noite quase toda chorando e praguejando ele.

- Eu sabia Jojo que se eu o visse toda raiva voltaria a tona mais eu não sou mais aquela menina fraca, só que às vezes é difícil manter todas essas emoções trancafiadas dentro de mim... Uma hora elas saem sem que eu perceba e não pense que é por eu gostar dele, não a ultima coisa que eu faria na vida é gostar dele... – ela desabafou com Joe tudo o que sentia – mais eu sinto ódio dele, nojo dele, sinto vontade de enfiar varias facas no coração dele e tira-las bem devagar, uma por uma pra fazer ele sentir um pouco da dor que eu senti, pois era como se ele fizesse isso comigo a cada vez que ele permitia que Chang me humilhasse ele ficava rindo, achando graça. – ela terminou o desabafo segurando as lágrimas e vendo que o que ela sentia por Harry era rancor e fora exatamente por esse rancor misturado com amor que a fizera chorar feito um bebê a noite – como pode em uma só pessoa ter tanto ódio assim?

- Ah minha linda, é pelo que você passou mais um dia tudo isso irá passar... Você tem certeza que quer continuar com essa vingança besta?

- Quero, com todas as minhas forças eu quero – disse ela levantando a cabeça, tirando o óculos e limpando as lagrimas eu escaparam – jaja eu vou com as meninas na MM para pedir as transferências, você vai querer mesmo ir?

- Vou sim minha linda, quero estar com você em todos os momentos te ajudando.

E terminando de dizer isso ele a beijou, foi quando todos do grupinho chegaram lá conversando animadamente, até que Melanie pigarreou e disse:

- Se os pombinhos não se importam eu quero pedir a permissão da minha cunhadinha linda para arrebentar a cara do Potter, posso? – ela concluiu fazendo carinha de anjo e piscando os olhinhos.

- NÃO! – responderam Gina e Joseph juntos e rindo da cara de decepção dela.

- Então me contento em ir a diretoria pegar as transferências – ao que Gina concordara.

- Ok, fiquem ai que eu e a Melanina jaja voltamos.

- Melanina Gina? Pow esse agora foi tosco – Melanie disse rindo.

- Reclama com a Ellie, foi ela quem criou – disse rindo.

Então elas foram até o gabinete da diretora de BB e pediram às transferências que ela deu com muita tristeza de estar perdendo alunos tão brilhantes e ainda deixou o convite para voltar, caso eles quisessem.

- Obrigada diretora, eu amo muito esse colégio e quero que saiba que não estamos saindo por algo com referencia à escola, mas é por algo pessoal... Coisas que eu deixei inacabado na minha antiga escola e que por acaso meus amigos quiseram ir juntos comigo. Espero que a senhora entenda – disse Gina.

- Eu entendo minha querrrida Gina, esperrro que você terrrmine e vocês serran bem recebidos semprrrre aqui. Agorrra vão logo antes que eu comece a chorrrarr.

Então elas deram um abraço na professora e saíram.

- Mel eu me pergunto como é que vocês não têm tanto sotaque como MM – falou Gina para Melanie.

- Convivência com você, nós aprrrendemos a falarr em inglês fluentemente, mas se eu quiserr posso fazerr o sotaque – disse ela fazendo o sotaque francês e ambas riram.

- Ok madame, vamos prrrocurrrar o pessoal – Gina falou rindo e foram levar as transferências.

* * *

**N/A:** oii gente eu sei que demorei para postar é que minhas aulas acabam dia 30 desse mês e também tem o enem e provas de faculdade mais vou tentar atualizar frequentemente e também estou começando a escrever outra fic mais não vou postar agora não, vou esperar ficar com vários capitulos.

eu quero agradecer como sempre a minha leitora fiel **Edwiges Potter** e eu te entendo em caso de tempo e espero que você goste desse capitulo.

e vocês pessoinhas lindas que leem a fic, comentem... Comentários ajudam o escritor a escreverem mais rapido. Beijinhos e até próximo capitulo :D


	7. Comunicado

**N/A:** gente milhões de desculpas, estou aqui com esse comunicado porque quero avisar que esse próximo capitulo será um pouco mais demorado, provavelmente só postarei la por volta da semana do dia 4 de novembro, amanha irei fazer o enem e estou uma pilha de nervos aqui e nem me concentrando no capitulo estou conseguindo e semana que vem eu vu ter muitas provas chegando até a ter 6 em um dia :S

Mais passando essa semana que vem estarei um pouco folgada pelo menos até novembro, espero que vocês compreendam e vou tentar ao máximo para tentar escrever um pouco esses dias o que será um pouco difícil :/

Não sei quantas pessoas que leem a fic, mesmo não comentando, vão fazer enem mais se houver alguém que vá fazer desejo boa sorte ou se tiver alguém que logo, logo entrará em semanas de provas nas escolas desejo boa sorte tbm! Beijão pessoinhas lindas :D


	8. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

- Gente chegamos com as trransferrências – disse Gina ainda fingindo ter sotaque Francês.

- O que deu nela Mel? – perguntou Elizabeth.

- Fomos falar com a diretora ai ela engatou no sotaque Francês – ela comentou rindo.

- Ok, voltando a Gina antiga – falou Gina tentado não rir – gente eu estou tão feliz, acho que essa é a segunda coisa de hoje que me deixa feliz!

- E qual foi a primeira? – perguntou Ryan.

- Meu anjinho lindo que me animou – e piscou pra Joe o qual todos entenderam quem era o anjo.

E foram juntos para o saguão que seria onde a diretora daria as conclusões de final do ano e os liberariam. Ela passou meia hora falando sobre o ano até que enfim ela resolveu liberá-los e dizendo que receberiam as notas nas férias todos se retiraram. Gina e os amigos antes de saírem de lá se despediram de outros colegas o qual deixou as meninas chorosas.

Durante o caminho para casa foram conversando já que moravam um pouco perto uns dos outros, as meninas se veriam a noite na casa de Gina, pois faria uma noite do pijama, Joseph e Melanie que moravam duas ruas antes da casa de Gina decidiram levar ela e Luna para casa, claro que mais por insistência de Joseph do que das meninas.

Dentro de casa foram avisar as empregadas para por mais quatro pratos a mesa e assim foram em direção ao quarto. Iriam dormir no de Luna, pois era o quarto que era mais abafado e não deixava passar tanta zuada para fora dele. Então Gina deixou Luna terminado de arrumar o quarto e foi tomar um banho e guardar as coisas da escola no quarto dela, ia saindo com a mochila nas costas do quarto da irmã quando deu de cara com Harry.

- Cuidado ruiva – disse ele rindo – qualquer dia você levará uma queda de tanto dar esbarrões nas pessoas.

-Não é minha culpa se você fica atravessando na minha frente Potter – ela disse fria – e vá encher o saco de outro que eu estou com pressa.

E dizendo isso saiu em direção ao seu quarto o mais rápido possível tomar banho e tirar a roupa do colégio a qual sentiu uma grande tristeza, pois gostava demais de Beauxbatons. Entrou no banheiro e enquanto tomava banho não ouviu alguém entrando no quarto, foi só quando saiu enrolada na toalha que viu todas as meninas e Luna em sua cama e teve um susto logo quando saiu do banheiro.

- Vocês são loucas?! – perguntou ela rindo – querem me matar de susto?

- Ah viemos fazer uma surpresa Gi – disse Elizabeth.

- E eu gostei – ela admitiu rindo – é que eu pensei que fosse o tarado do Potter.

E dizendo isso todas gargalharam. Ate que ouviram bater na porta e ouviram a voz de Rony falar:

- Meninas o Gui mandou vocês descerem para jantar e logo depois a cozinha estará livre para vocês.

- Ta certo maninho, diz a ele que eu só vou vestir uma roupa e a gente desce.

- Ta ok! – e dizendo isso desceu para dar o recado para Gui.

Enquanto todas conversavam animadamente Gina vestia a roupa no banheiro. Estava com uma blusa de alça branca sendo que, a alça era de renda branca também e um shortinho que ia ate a metade da coxa e era de malha, era num tom de rosa claro e estava de chinelo com o cabelo preso.

Quando chegaram a sala estavam todos esperando apenas por elas, Harry quando viu Gina quase babou, "_branco e rosa realmente combinam com ela_" ele pensou.

- E ai, vamos comer ou não? – perguntou Luna – precisaremos da cozinha para fazermos chocolates e pipocas para a noite das garotas!

- Tá certo, tá certo – disse Gui – vamos logo antes que elas saia nos puxando pela orelha.

Foram para a sala de jantar rindo. As meninas terminaram a janta logo já os adultos e os meninos não o que fez elas ficarem resmungando. Assim que todos terminaram e Fleur deixou a cozinha arrumada e livre pra elas.

Já sozinhas na cozinha começaram a fazer as coisas para comer assistindo filme e jogando conversa fora.

- Por onde começaremos meninas? – perguntou Gina.

- Eu trouxe aquela calda de chocolate para colocarmos nos sorvetes - disse Carmen.

- Aiiin eu quero um pouco! – disse Luna correndo ate a calda com uma colher.

- Luna deixa a calda pra a hora do sorvete e meninas vamos nos dividir – disse Gina colocando ordem – Mel e Liz vão preparar a pipoca, vocês duas arrasam na pipoca. Lala e Carmelita vocês preparam o chocolate e eu tratarei de deixar a Lu longe da calda e irei pegar os recipientes para colocar as coisas dentro. Alguém trouxe o celular?

- Eu – disse Elizabeth – e até já sei pra que é, nem precisa pedir – e terminando de falar colocou a lista de musica favorita de todas elas ali e assim ficaram ora conversando, ora cantando a musica e fazendo os lanches.

Enquanto isso nos quartos...

- Gui, eu já falei que elas sabem o que fazem na cozinha – Fleur estava irritada por Gui pensar que as meninas podiam se queimar.

- Ta certo _Mi Amore, _vem cá deitar comigo que eu to com frio – ele falou jogando seu charme tentando tirar a raiva da esposa.

- Ah Harry qual é, você acha mesmo que a minha irmã esta aprontando algo? Na boa eu não achei nada de estranho nela... Só o fato dela te odiar, tirando isso ela está normal.

- Ah e você diz "só isso", eu to te falando Ron – disse Harry – agora eu irei tomar um copo de água e depois irei dormir, amanha pegaremos pesado na empresa.

- É verdade cara, boa noite Harry e até amanhã – disse Rony se virando pro lado e dormindo rapidamente.

De volta a cozinha...

- Bom meninas, vamos subir com as coisas? – perguntou Larissa.

- É pra já, eu levo a calda – disse Luna se agarrando ao pote de calda de chocolate.

- Essa daí é doidinha por chocolate, não liguem – disse Gina rindo.

Chegando ao quarto de Luna as meninas perceberam que esqueceram os potes de sorvetes e as colheres então Gina e Elizabeth desceram para buscar.

Chegando a cozinha deram de cara com Harry Potter com uma blusa branca e um short folgado e de chinelo, Gina deu uma olhada bem rápida sem que nenhum dos dois percebessem.

- O que as damas fazem a essa hora aqui na cozinha? – perguntou ele gentilmente.

- Nada que lhe interessa – Gina respondeu antes que Elizabeth falasse algo - vem Liz, eu levo os sorvetes e você as colheres, temos que pegar a calda de Luna antes que ela acabe como da ultima vez.

- Nada não, eu trouxe uma também – disse ela rindo – eu sabia que a Luna ia acabar coma calda, daí eu e Carmen compramos duas.

- Ainda bem, aiiii ta gelado demais – disse Gina – eu merrreço uma coisa dessa!

- Quer ajuda Gina? – perguntou Harry.

- Não precisa Potter, eu já me acostumei com a temperatura.

- Pronto Gi, vamos subir – disse Elizabeth.

- Boa noite Potter – disseram as duas e subiram deixando um Harry bobo atrás pela vista de costa das duas meninas com seus pijamas.

Chegando ao quarto com as coisas elas colocaram um filme de comédia qualquer e começaram a conversar.

E a noite toda foi assim, fora que Luna tentou roubar a segunda calda e as meninas amarraram ela, depois a soltaram e continuaram rindo e brincando. Por volta das 4 a.m da madrugada Gina e Elizabeth dormiram e nem perderam tempo em aprontar com as duas.

- Meninas a Gi e a Liz dormiram – disse Luna – vou me vingar e vocês vão me ajudar – disse ela rindo.

- Ok dessa vez eu irei gostar – disse Melanie.

- O que iremos fazer com elas? – perguntou Carmen.

- Vamos a maquiagem – respondeu Larissa.

Então correram ate o armário de Luna e pegaram as maquiagens e pintaram o rosto das duas e tiraram fotos, depois de rirem bastante, já era perto de 5 a.m, elas decidiram dormir pois no dia seguinte sairiam as compras já que Gui não iria trabalhar, ele iria carregar todas as bolsas.

De oito horas já estavam Gui, Harry e Rony na mesa do café esperando pelo café da manhã. Como não foram para a empresa eles acordaram tarde e Fleur que tinha ido a casa da mãe dela que estava meia adoentada.

- E as meninas Gui? Porque você não mandou chamar elas? – perguntou Rony.

- Ron acostume-se, quando elas vem dormir aqui só acordam de 10 horas e de mal humor ate tomar café, principalmente quando se olharem no espelho – disse Gui que preferiu explicar melhor – Ron a Gi e a Lulu mudaram muito, elas não são meninas superficiais, elas são muito inteligente e as melhores da sala dela, aliás não só ela esse grupinho todo dela. Eu tenho muito orgulho delas pela conduta na escola e pela amizade, mais elas preservam também a beleza, elas cresceram e deixaram de ser bobas e também não são interesseiras, coisa que elas tinha tudo para ser, os pais de Joe são muito ricos mais ela esta namorando por ele por que ela ama ele e os pais dele adoram ela.

Harry sentiu uma pontada de raiva no peito ao ouvir Gui falar tão bem de Joseph.

- O Joe é um menino exemplar, inteligente, quer ser médico e a irmã dele esta indo pelo mesmo caminho, mais ela já quer algo diferente de profissão. – terminou Gui com um sorriso de orgulho.

- Ata, mais você tem certeza que esse cara é isso tudo né? Não quero ver minha irmã sofrendo.

- Você ainda vai ficar muito surpreso com a Gina, ela aprendeu a se cuidar sozinha e não a deixe escutar você falando isso, ela fica uma fera.

Logo em seguida a essa conversa a comida chegou e comeram em silencio, após terminar eles e Gui foram assistir a um filme e ficaram esperando pelas meninas. Quando deu umas 10 horas eles escutaram dois gritos e três meninas correndo na direção deles.

- EU PEGO VOCÊS E PODEM IR PASSANDO ESSE CELULAR LUNA WEASLEY! – Gina desceu gritando com ela e logo atrás Elizabeth, ambas com o rosto todo pintado com maquiagem – nenhuma risada ou morrem – ela disse para Gui, Rony e Harry que prendiam o riso.

- Ah qual é Gi, isso é uma raridade. Você acha mesmo que eu te entregarei as fotos? – perguntou Luna – sinta minha vingança por ter me amarrado ontem.

- Esperaí... Gina porque você amarrou sua irmã? Perguntou Gui.

- Essa louca ai que estava com muito açúcar no corpo e queria atacar toda a calda de chocolate e não parava quieta – disse Gina brava – e quando eu e Liz dormimos essas três bonitinhas fizeram isso!

- Ok... – disse Gui segurando o riso – vão se arrumar e tomar café que depois eu levarei vocês ao shopping.

E depois disso saíram de volta já sorrindo animadas, chegando ao quarto foram tomar banho e se arrumar, não demoraram muito tomando banho e nem se arrumando.

Larissa escolheu um shortinho jeans branco com uma camiseta de alça verde água com as alças feito de renda, um chinelo, cabelo preso, um colar e pulseira delicado e a maquiagem colocou o básico para tirar as olheiras. Elizabeth colocou um short jeans rosa com uma blusa branca grande atrás e curta na frente, uma sandália, cabelo preso e maquiagem, pulseira e colar delicados. Carmen colocou um vestido florido mais delicado que vinha ate um pouco acima do joelho, uma sandália delicada, cabelo solto, não passou maquiagem e colocou apenas um colar delicado.

Larissa estava com um short jeans preto com uma blusa azul de cetim e um chinelo, cabelo solto e usava uma correntinha com vários corações no tornozelo, passou maquiagem leve e um colar delicado. Luna colocou um macacão curto jeans e de alça, sandália delicada, cabelo solto e maquiagem de leve e uma gargantilha delicada no pescoço. E por fim Gina que colocou um vestido com uma estampa de uma mistura de cor entre bege, rosa e verde de alça e que ia soltinho até o meio da coxa, cabelo solto e maquiagem de leve, um chinelo rosa e um colar delicado com uma corrente no tornozelo como o de Larissa.

Depois de prontas desceram para tomar café e conversaram animadas quando chegou a sala receberam a noticia que almoçaria no shopping e que iam em dois carros. Luna, Carmen e Larissa iam com Gui e Rony em um e Gina, Melanie, Elizabeth e Harry iria com Joseph em outro carro.

- Joe? Ele não me falou nada – disse Gina confusa.

- Ele já está vindo para cá, o carro que vocês quatro irão no carro de Joe, não tem como ir todos no meu carro – disse Gui.

- Aaaah agora eu entendi – disse Gina rindo.

- O bom é que não precisarei usar muito meu cartão, eu pego o de maninho – disse Melanie piscando para Gina que estava distraída com a cara de irritado de Harry.

Quando escutaram uma buzina do lado de fora da casa Gina foi a primeira que saiu correndo para ver o namorado e Melanie atrás dela.

- Jooooooooooe – as duas apareceram falando do lado de fora o que Joe, que já estava saindo do carro, estranhou.

- Oiii meu amor – disse beijando Gina – e oiii maninha, o que você quer? – ele disse rindo e abraçando a irmã.

- Nossa como você é desconfiado de mim Joseph, eu não posso mais sentir saudades sua não?

- Não quando eu a levarei para o shopping!

- Ela quer usar seu cartão – disse Gina rindo da careta que Melanie fez para Joe que ria com gosto.

- Nem venha senhorita, até porque eu também usarei meu cartão para comprar coisas para mim e antes que eu me esqueça, seus irmãos vão nos encontrar lá Lary.

- Eeeba vou poder usar o cartão deles também – ela disse comemorando.

- Se eu fosse você não comemoraria – disse Joe – eles também vão comprar coisas pra eles, se é que vocês me entendem – ele completou piscando pra elas que sorriram.

Entraram no carro e foram em direção ao Shopping com um Harry falando apulso com Joe no banco ao lado do banco do motorista.

E foi assim o caminho todo, chegando ao shopping Joe ligou pra Ryan para perguntar onde eles estavam e todos resolveram esperar eles na entrada do shopping.

* * *

**N/A:** *aparece aqui com medo dos feitiços contra mim* depois de dias e dias eu finalmente \o/ terminei o capitulo, desculpa pessoas mais é que a preguiça e os vestibulares não estão colaborando, mais em dezembro ja normalizo tudo e pra piorar meu neguinho (netebook) ta precisando ir ao hospital o bichinho ai to usando o de papi, só que... papi usa ele pra trabalhar e eu to usando pouco, mas o que importa é que eu estou postando o novo cap. beijos e por favor quem lê e não comenta só peço uma coisinha... COMENTEM PELO AMOR DE DEUS! ^_^

e quero agradecer a sua compreensão **Edwiges Potter** e espero que mês que vem meu neguinho esteja bom pr eu voltar a postar normalmente e está ai o capitulo novo :D

beijão e ate o próximo capitulo!

PS: não reparem nos erros, não corrigi esse capitulo só pra postar logo :D


End file.
